The Demon's Friend
by sakukulur
Summary: A demon's friend dies from a deadly illness. Now he wants his friend as a mate, but how? When his friend is dead? AU sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

_**A Demon's Friend**_

There lived a boy named Naruto Uzumaki who lives with his foster parents. His real parents died in an accident when he was a baby. He hardly went anywhere for he has sensitive health. Home schooled, he was. Never to really send time with anyone his own age. His foster father, Iruka spends all day working to keep up with the bills. Barely managing he'd still have time to teach his son. Happy with his current life the young boy played outside in the garden.

While he was playing outside one day he heard a noise in the bushes. Slowly walking up to the bush he asked who was there.

Came out another boy. But this boy had dark hair and pale skin. Same height and wearing black clothes. Strangely the boy had two small bumps on either side of his forehead. Staring a bit. Naruto smiled.

"Would you liked to play with me?" He asked sweetly. Holding out a hand.

The boy said nothing.

"Um…"Naruto hesitated, suddenly the boy pushed the blonde down and ran away.

Completely confused Naruto sat up abruptly. "When you do, come back!" He yelled into the direction the boy ran. "We can play catch together!"

Hoping he'd come back the small blonde went inside.

………………………………**...**

Settling into the comfy blankets Naruto told his foster father of the strange boy he met earlier. Describing and giving every detail he could. Listening carefully his father smiled.

"I think you just met a demon, Naruto." He said.

"A demon? Really?! Oh dear!"

"Yes, demons have very odd behavior. Very odd I must say. They hardly ever have any company, indeed." He said as in a matter of fact. Listening and hanging on to every word Naruto nodded. Very fascinated by these _demons_.

"I say, your very lucky and unlucky to have met one. And as to one so young. At the right age they kill for joy and trick others for what they want. Really now." His father said onward. "But some are very handsome. And some aren't."

Taking in every info on the strange boy Naruto slowly fell asleep. For his weak body took in.

………………………………**...**

After a few days since the meeting, Naruto has spent a quality time outside. Waiting for the demon to return.

When the day came he was excited.

"Come! Come please!" Said the boy. Coming out the dark haired glared.

"What you want, human?" He asked in a cold tone. His black eyes staring deeply into the blue ones.

"To be friends!" He giggled as if it was silly to ask.

"I don't need friends. Especially one who is incredibly weak. I don't even know you" The demon spat.

Not at all offended Naruto went on. " Oh, pardon me! I haven't at all introduce myself.! Bless me! My names Naruto Uzumaki! At your service!" Trying to remember the proper why to introduce thy oneself Naruto held out his hand.

Staring at the offending hand the demon frowned. "What's that mean?"

"It means we shake and you tell me your name."

"Why? You don't need to know my name." The demon argued.

"It's only politeness. Daddy says so. Come on. Shake!" Naruto held his hand further to the demon. Who slowly took the hand and gave it a little shake.

"Sasuke." He mumbled. Smiling the blonde laughed.

"Your weird, Sasuke! But I like you!" Puzzled the demon named Sasuke only loosened his face a little. "I also like your odd and yet delightfully amazing bumps on your head." He said pointing at his forehead underneath his black hair.

"There called horns, dope." The demon growled lightly.

"Dope? What's dope?" Naruto asked confused at the new word. Deciding not to answer Sasuke changed the subject.

"You said you wanted to play catch." He said awkwardly. Looking at the blue ball beside the wooden chair on the grass.

"Oh! Yes of course!" Immediately taking the ball and throwing it in Sasuke 's direction.

His new friend.

The two played ball.

………………………………**...**

"You know, Daddy, I have a new friend! His name is Sasuke!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Wiping the tables he smiled up at his father.

"Really? Now your finally making a friend. I don't think I know of a Sasuke. Prey, where you say he's from?" His father spoke as he washed the dishes in the next room.

"Uh…I have no clue. He's a demon! Remember the one I told you about?" Naruto frowned lightly.

Thinking a bit Iruka entered the room "A demon?"

"Yes! He's very nice and rude.!" Naruto laughed.

Sighing his father sat down in one of the chairs. "Naruto, demons are nothing but trouble. Be careful around Sasuke. Alright?" In a loving voice he smiled at his son.

Nodding Naruto hugged his father tightly.

………………………………**...**

**The next day the demon called Sasuke didn't return to play. Or ever returned again, until a few years later.**

………………………………**...**

A couple of years passed to when Naruto turned seventeen. An age where his body changed. And his health turned for the worst. Leaving him in utter agony. Having to work much harder with longer hours, his father did his best to care for his poor sick son. Naruto's frail body held on. Fighting his illness.

One day while he was weakly trying to hang up clothes he heard a snap in the garden. Ignoring the noise he struggled with the last pair of pants. Determined to get better he ignored again the snap, which was louder than before. Finally done he slowly walks into the house. Thinking of what to cook for dinner that night.

To this day he hadn't forgot his first friend, Sasuke. But now he has new friends he met in the small town twenty miles off. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata, a friendly bunch they are. To him Kiba was a bit energized and loved him even more. Shino a very quiet obsessed bug lover but a kind hearted man. A genius Shikamaru whose going to college to study to be a doctor. Secretly, Naruto knew he wanted to help him be free of his deadly disease. Grateful he loved him. Sakura a beautiful actress, in his opinion will be a great actress worldwide. And Hinata who thinks of Naruto greatly. Loving her and her kindness Naruto happily called them family. Next to his busy father, Iruka.

They were all busy now. Not at all bothered Naruto found himself a book and read outside under a tree. The clothes blowing slightly in the wind.

Sighing Naruto closed his eyes. How good tea would do about now. Then and there was a soft thump heard before him. Opening his eyes slowly then widened.

Before him stood his friend. Demon as he was, Sasuke.

Looking handsome as ever. With black hair that stuck up behind his head and dark piercing eyes. Two horns now long and sharp above his eyebrows. Wearing yet again black garments, so foreign to Naruto he thought it was interesting.

Startled Naruto stared open mouthed. Quickly recovering he smiled. "Sasuke! How good it is to see you after so long." He said softly. Holding out his small hand to Sasuke he stayed seated to the tree.

Frowning Sasuke bend down to Naruto's level and took the small hand into his. Caressing it lovingly he said. "You are not well."

With that sat down.

Smiling Naruto cheerfully asked. "Where have you been, dear friend? A lot has happen indeed!"

Not looking at his friend, Sasuke said nothing. Only staring blankly into the trees while still holding onto Naruto's hand. They remained quiet.

………………………………**...**

"Do you have a mate?" Sasuke asked out of the blue of day. Since his return he visited Naruto almost everyday. To him it seemed as if he's making up lost time.

"A mate?" Naruto repeated, not quite understanding the question. As he folded the clothes. His health turned for the better. He was a bit stronger than before.

"Yes, someone you love." He said sitting on the grass opposite of his friend. Not looking at all in his eyes.

Confused Naruto said honestly. "No, I have not. Nor will I ever think I will."

Not answering Sasuke stared down at Naruto's hands.

………………………………**...**

"I don't think I ever will have a mate either." Said the demon one day.

Thinking Naruto smiled wearily to him. "How it seems so." Deciding not to ask about mates. For his heart secretly hurt about the subject.

Staring at him for a while Sasuke remained quiet again.

………………………………**...**

A year later after a lot more visits from Sasuke, Naruto was in deathbed. How hard his father worked and worried over him. How his friends demanded a cure for him. Everyday seemed painful and numb to him. His body growing weaker and stopped functioning all together.

His father remained at his side. Never leaving him for a second. Sadly Naruto smiled painfully. Telling his father it would be fine. He'll be alright.

Then a knock was heard at the door. Answering it Iruka made way for Sasuke who pushed his way in. Settling himself by his side he stared adoringly at Naruto. Not surprised Iruka sat down himself by his son. Already knowing who the man was. A demon friend of his dear son.

Holding his hand Sasuke began mumbling words of some kind. Here and there he bowed his head closer to the blonde. Knowing his dear human friend was about to die.

"Sasuke." A soft voice spoke his name. Moving closer Sasuke held his breath. "It's so good for you to come."

Smiling Sasuke, for the first time lovingly held his hand tighter. "I'm glad I could come on this fine day."

Smiling weakly Naruto sighed. After a while spoke.

"You are a dear friend of mine, my very first friend. I treasure you.

" But Sorry, dear friend. For I must leave you. When you decide to come let's play. And goodbye dear father. I love you both so dearly." He said and closed his eyes.

Leaving two beloved people behind.

Oneday they'll see each other again.

Then. The Demon thought. He will make his friend his mate. He smirked.

The father smiled sadly. He'll see his son again.

Maybe.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I apologize for the lateness. I'm still writing the plot. I'm not sure what story this resembles, but think whatever you like. And for those who believe in reincarnation...

--

After Uzumaki Naruto's death, Sasuke, the dreadful demon was mourning. He found it quite difficult to find a way to bring his friend back. To say he traveled, dreamt, and thought of every possible way, as to nothing came to mind.

Sasuke Uchiha had a very splendid reputation among his kind. His clan, the Uchiha, is a well brought out bunch. They are respected and feared. Over years and years of existence and power all the demons knew of them. Knew to keep clear of those who are greater than them.

Unfortunately, Sasuke had a rough demon hood. Parents reckless in loving a child. His brother, Itachi, became the leader of their clan. Proud their parents happily stayed by his side. Ignoring the younger Uchiha, who didn't care grew to be quite heartless.

Until he met a strange child, Uzumaki Naruto, his first friend and future mate. Somehow he felt himself attached to this human, in fact he felt utterly weak in the very presence of Naruto. He took caution when ever he was around Naruto (who was then alive) though found to be not a threat but pure enjoyment. That is when the word 'love' made him curious.

Sasuke thought he'd go mad if he didn't see his friend. He couldn't sleep, kept hearing unfamiliar voices and to his discomfort felt ill.

He went on searching for an answer.

………………………………...

The mountains, where men fear most. While traveling the demon came across one of his old acquaintance. In a near cave the old man stayed. The old man knew the demon and the demon knew of the old man. Both knowing each other they both had no reason not trust one another. Perhaps this old man was one of the few who the demon trusted. The demon also wanted to seek help from this old man, knowing too that he was some sort of mountain witch.

"You say you know a way to bring back the dead ." Sasuke said, as he sat down.

The old man looked up at the demon and smiled a little. "Ah, the demon Sasuke, I was expecting you son."

Sasuke glared. "I said if you knew of bringing the dead back. Tell me old man."

"Patience young one, that's what your really going to need. One cannot go off into rushing fate." The old man started a fire. Staring down sadly he said. "You come for answers on Naruto, a human boy whose body failed him, a boy who you are friends with?"

Quiet, Sasuke's dark eyes stared at him for a moment before looking down at his hands. The sunset made the oranges light ever. Making the trees go darker. Remembering Naruto's soft hands he said. "Yes."

His white beard hung loosely from his chin as he brushed it. "Bringing back the dead you ask, I cannot. But there is another way, though your rank is too high. What is this human boy to you, really?"

Thinking for a second, the demon frowned. "What about my rank? As for Naruto he's my other."

" Ah. You speak of love. For your rank, I know that an Uchiha demon is the most pure and powerful demon about. Next to the Kyuubi and Sabaku clan. No demon is allowed to be with a human." The old man poured tea into a chipped cup. "Your father sure-"

"Don't bring him into this!" Sasuke said coldly. "You know of my family and rank, so what of it?"

"I see of your friend's new body, which will attract unwanted comers for the both of you." Voice old with aged rasped. "Hence, at this rate from your family and the other demons you'll never have your friend back."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke who anxiously squeezed his fist. "What new body?

"Your friend will be born again. Reincarnated, pray, you heard such a thing? Meaning literally 'to be made flesh again'. Couple of years it would take, since his soul was weakened from his sickness." The old man sighed heavily. " I will say this, demon, be wary of other demons and to build up your rep. Only then you will find your other."

"My rep? My rep is already build and the other demons are hardly a challenge."

"Kyuubi." The old man said placing back his ragged bag away. "Will be your rival. And if you wish to be rid of your family dilemma I suggest you go with what I say."

"And what is that?" Sasuke asked.

"If you go with your human friend at this rate you'll never live a peaceful life, though I ask you give up this life of yours now. The life of an Uchiha." The old man nodded. Fishing through his bag he pulled out a black bottle with a small mushroom like inside. "Take this young one, when you return you will still remember everything that has happened in your old life."

Cautiously taking the glass bottle he stared at the old man. "What old life? Your not making any sense."

Silent for a second he answered. " If you give up your life now, you'll be reincarnated along with your friend. Both you shall be born again and live together. Though, I must warn you, through reincarnation you forget your old life. Naruto will forget everything about you. But the mushroom in the tiny bottle I gave you will help you remember your old life. You build up your rep and be wary of others." The old man said and scratched his white hair. "I must tell you, born again as a demon you will. But your friend, born as an half demon."

Silent Sasuke frowned. A half demon? "That's good right?"

"No. And yes. Good for you and bad for Naruto. As I said. Kyuubi your rival will come."

Sasuke immediately took this in. "He's a threat then. I won't have my normal strenght, when I return. For I must be born into a lowly class demon? And Naruto a disgrace and yet a pleasure. What does Kyuubi want with Naruto?" He demanded.

Waving his hands the old man shook his head. "You'll know soon enough. For I told you too much."

Unsatisfied, Sasuke knew not to question him. "Thank you, Jiraiya."

"Your welcome, my fondest regards to your friend." Jiraiya smiled. He was secretly glad Sasuke didn't press on the help he was receiving. For Jiraiya only wanted his grandson to be happy.

Naruto his grandson will be reincarnated along with Sasuke. He hoped they will be happy. For he predicted, they'd be born again about the same year. He also knew that, Sasuke the demon was such a reck, and so desparate; he'd go along with it.

Drinking his tea he sighed.

………………………………...

Leaving, Sasuke looked at the black bottle in his hand. Feeling the little mushrooms swim back and forth in the glass. Only excited and relieved that his friend will come back he smiled lightly. To be reincarnated. As a half demon, he cared not. For as long as he comes back. For what a loving mate he would make.

He smirked. His body had become weak from exhaustion and having no food. He didn't care. For now he knew what he must do to see his friend again.

"Be careful, for there's so much more coming." Warned the old man known as Jiraiya. But for Sasuke he heard not.

The sunset turned to night.

………………………………...

**Two Months later….**

Sasuke the demon is dead. Having to be killed by exhaustion and fatigue.

His family grieved, well only his mother. His brother knew something was wrong.

"What are you up to, little brother?" Itachi asked to his brother's cold dead body. To his right his mother cried and confessed at how terrible she was. Ignoring the news, the father snorted and thanked whoever or whatever killed his younger son.

"Maybe, your looking for a way out. Well your free from this family, Sasuke." Sighing Itachi smiled sadly and his little brother.

For I am not.

_'I will see another Sasuke.'_ Thought Itachi. Just as Jiraiya had predicted.

The wind blew over the place leaving little signs of Sasuke the demon. As it had with Naruto.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Demon's Friend**

**A/N: **Sorry I needed more characters so...

**Tank Cain:** Sasuke's new father

**Ariberu Cain:** Sasuke's new older brother

**Sasuke Cain:** Sasuke's new life

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&%&

_Near You_

_It's been some time since we last saw each other_

_I won't admit you're far away happy_

_Because I know you're just as much in pain_

_That pain that tears hearts apart_

_I hear your heart _

_But once were together_

_Let us lay down together_

_As we forget the world around us_

_Those three words are hard to say_

_So let me be near you_

_As we smile at the world._

__

_By: Anonymous_

Few years later...

The spring air came blowing across the cold landscape that had been in a dead like state for months. Slowly the plants grew green and healthy making the forest look alive once again. It had been some time that the feeling of warmth and hope spread into the cold lonely land.

As a old man with a long bread and now white eyes sat at the edge of a cliff, feeling the warmth of the wind. He smiled and covered his face with his left hand. "Welcome back."

Then drops of tears came down from his blind eyes.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooO

There are several classes of demons. First there are the pure bloods, who are born with pure demon blood and power. No demon would dare to go against the first class demons. First class have rights in all Demon Society and prefer to make the rules in the so called Demon's Realm.

Then there are the second class demons, which are middle class demons and have half the power as the first class. They are a respected group nonetheless. And have certain rights to the Demon Society such as meetings and important announcements.

Next is the third class demons, these are the poor demons who kill and steal for survival. Most humans run into these demons who rob them. Not all these demons kill though; there are the demons in disguise. Where they portraying as farmers in the human world. It makes a living and the higher class demons understand that, as long as they do not engross themselves too much with the humans.

The fourth class is the ones who are completely insane. They are the ones who spill blood for no reason and they have no power. All they contain is lust with hideous long sharp nails.

Lastly, the lowest class, which are not mentioned much, are the most lowest of the lowest demons compared to the most insane. For they are the ones who carry both of the demon and human blood. Never to be categorized in either class for fear of being different and disgraceful, that and being an outsider. No demon or human ever showed sympathy to this class. It is best to stay away or at least destroy their race.

But all in all they all have one thing in common. They are all living a lie with one another. Demons have a reputation for being selfish, sadistic, cold, and evil. Demons hardly ever trust one another, being independent and having power is one's goal.

The Uchiha is a proud and powerful clan, their rivals being the Sabaku and Kyuubi clan.

Fukaku Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, two very strong pure bloods worked hard to keep the respected name up. Since their second heir, Sasuke Uchiha is deceased, they do not wish for others to think of them as weak from such a loss. Fukaku Uchiha made it as though his second son never existed as to his wife, Mikoto Uchiha regretted ever being so cruel to her son.

Though Itachi made it a priority to silently keep an eye out for his brother. After speaking with the hermit of the mountains he knew for certain that he would see Sasuke again. For years he had to remain patient and silent about his knowledge on Sasuke's return.

But at last, after years of waiting. A new baby boy was born into the Cain family. The Cain family was a respected yet poor family. Unfortunately, the mother died giving birth to the baby. Therefore, leaving the father and son to take care of the new born baby. They named the baby Sasuke, in respect for the Uchiha's lost.

Itachi smirked. 'Welcome back, little Sasuke.'

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxO

"Sir, a baby boy was born into the Cain family. Also the Nara family had a boy as well. And another, a baby girl in the Haruno family." Reported a high ranked messenger for the Uchihas. He stood tall in front of the proud head of all the Uchiha's. One of his eye bleed red and the other a normal brown eyed color, his white hair spiked out on the other side of his face.

"Ah excellent. So that makes three new additions to the Demon's realm. Very good, Kakashi. You may leave now." Fukaku commented before reading back on the other documents. The messenger only nodded and exited out of the head master's office.

Itachi who stood at other end of the room stared at his father's stiff form. Sighing he walked up to his father's desk. "Father I wish to leave for a few days on a check with the formals." Itachi said.

Not glacing up at him Fukaku continued to stare down at the document. "I must ask you why? It's too soon to check the formals. I doubt they have any money to pay about now. You should know better, Itachi." He said in a cold voice but it did not reach Itachi.

"Yes, I know. But I do not wish to take their rent father. I ask to check around for anything new. I must say, father, everything is in portion and in line. I do not think it would do any harm if I went out every once in a while." Itachi replied in even tone voice.

"I see. You're at that age now. What are you? About five hundred years? You must be lonely about now, right? Just don't bring back a low live, Itachi. Go if you will then." His father taunted.

"Yes, but my reason is not that. I will go now." Itachi said and walked out the main door.

Dismissing his son, Fukaku knew Itachi would find some female to mate with and bring up the Uchiha clan. Smirking he looked out the window that now opened from the wind.

'What to do now?'

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxO

Jumping from tree to tree down the mountain a black figure made its way to a small village. Landing onto solid ground the figure scanned around the small houses.

Seeing something that caught his attention he walked up to one of the open windows. It was very small house but fit for at least a small family.

"Haha, Papa! Sasuke is throwing the oatmeal at the wall again!" A little voice of an excited boy yelled. Shuffling and laughing were heard from the inside. Taking a closer look the figure watched. "Stop it, Sasuke! Unless you want to eat dirt for dinner!"

"Is he not willing to eat again, Ariberu?" Came a deep yet gentle voice of a father, obviously. Smiling a tall man in torn clothes sat down beside a small figure that was now throwing something at the wall. "Heheh you know Sasuke, I worked hard for that. But I'll forgive you if you give Papa a big kiss!"

Frowning at the odd show of affection, the figure continued to watch the scene. It was strange to see a third class demons having a warm family time. Mostly demon did not care about their children, as long as they grow up and be just as ruthless as they're parents.

The little figure came into view, little black eyes and hair matching the color midnight. Pale skin that was now covered in something grey sticked to his plump form. The baby known as Sasuke looked at his father and threw the spoon at him. "Ah that wasn't nice, Sasuke!"

"Ha! He's rebelling 'NO REAL FOOD, NO KISS'!" The little boy whose hair is just as black but a tad bit paler black then Sasuke's laughed. The little boy picked up Sasuke and kissed his now oatmeal lips. "Aw he likes me better!"

It was also expected to see these low demons struggling for food. That and working in the fields and living here disguised as humans.

"Not fair, Ariberu! Papa wants a kiss from Sasuke too! Don't hog him!" The tall man stood up and pouted. The son only stuck out his tongue and smirked.

"Cha! How mean!"

Laughs and yells were heard from the small house. The dark figure stood out watching the queer scene.

Feeling a bit of envy, the figure walked up to the door and knocked on the flimsy door. A few seconds later a small boy came opening the door.

"Yes?" But no one was at the door but only a small envelope. Picking it up he frowned. "Weird."He then ran back inside and yelled. "Papa!"

XoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoO

"Father." Itachi entered the main office and infront of his father. "Can I invite Miss Yamanoko over for tomorrows Demon Society meeting?"

Taken back Fukaku looked at his son. "Whatever for?"

"I hear that she has no knowledge in this part and yet she is a pure blood. I cannot accept this." Itachi said with a blank expression.

"Why not? Invite her if you will. Make sure to tell that sad excuse of a wife of mine as well. She's still wailing about that failure of a son of hers." He said harshly.

"Yes." Itachi replied and left. 'Let the plan begin.'

XoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoO

It had come to Itachi's understanding that he still had _feelings _of a brother left in him. He could not leave Sasuke's life with demons that might carelessly destroy it. But the family that is now with Sasuke was nice and kind. Itachi never thought he would be missing his younger brother's annoying voice and sadistic smile.

Back at that small house...Sasuke was smiling. Even if he was still a baby, he was smiling carefree. Happily kissing and being loved by his new family. Or his family for now on, since he was born to a different mother.

Sasuke's soul is in that baby.

Whether or not that baby remembers him, Itachi smiled a sad smile.

'I will watch over you this time, Sasuke. No one will destroy you. Not Father or anyone else will destroy your new life.'

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxO

Twenty years later...

"Ha! Ariberu, I caught a fish!" Laughed a young and pale boy by the river. He held up a fish that was as big as he was. He was about five years old in human years but as a demon he was only twenty.

"Ma at least I _brought_ my fishing pole!" Ariberu laughed at his little brother's glare. "And I did not hide it. It's your fault. It's a good thing we live in a forest! Either that you wouldn't have a homemade fishing pole, which is a stick!"

"Ari, when is Papa coming back?" The little boy asked as he dumped the fish to the ground and licked his lips. That fish would be best for dinner tonight.

"Papa said to wait didn't he? Don't worry. He only went to visit his close friends, Mina and Kushi, who live a few miles from here. No, a few days from here." The older boy said as he scratched into his dark hair. His clothes hung slightly loose on his muscular form. Sasuke knew his brother worked in the fields along with their father to raise money to eat and make a living. Such a hard life but he knew it was for the best.

They were demons, but kind demons. So his father told him.

Nodding he smirked at an idea. "Hey, Ari?"

"What?" Asked his older brother as he sat down beside his own fishing pole by the river.

Sneaking closer he went to his brother and smiled. "Can we play fish and fisher man?"

"Eh? That game? You serious? But Papa is not here to be fisher man!" Ariberu said as he ruffled his pale brother's hair roughly.

"Mmm...You can be the fisher man, Ari!" Sasuke pleaded.

"Aw you're just cute! But no I won't be the fisher man." Ariberu smirked as he looked off to the other side of the river. The river was a bit rough today, since it was spring and summer was coming up. That made more fish and more fish meant more food.

"Please please please Ari!" Sasuke begged as he gripped his big brother's ripped shirt. His father and brother was a big softy for his sad puppy eye look, which were big watery eyes.

Trying hard not to look at his brother, Ariberu slowly turned his head away. "Ah wait till Papa comes, Kay. Sasuke?"

"Nooooo!" Sasuke whined. "Just one game please?"

Sighing a heavy and defeated sigh, the older boy frowned. "Why did Mama make me such a cute baby brother?" Looking back at his little brother face he smiled softly. "Okay but just one game, okay?"

Smiling brightly he nodded. "Okay!"

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoO

"Hello, Tank Cain." At the door greeted a very beautiful lady. She had the loveliest red hair with strange red eyes; it matched with her slender yet curvy body that barely held up a white dress. She was pretty and very kind too. Tank Cain knew her since they were kids. She taught him to be grateful for his life and work hard for happiness.

"Nice to see you again, Kushina." He smiled.

"It's been such a long time since we talked. Minato went out with little Naru to buy milk." She said as she invited him inside the warm house. It felt like it was having a lot of warmth inside. Not surprising to Tank, since he met Minato, he knew their house would be filled with love.

"How's everything?" Tank asked as he sat down on one of the red seats in the living room. The red head women soon followed.

"Great! Minato and I are just fine here. None of the other's come here at all!" She said as she sat down and poured a cup of tea for him. "And you, Tank? How are Ariberu and Sasuke?"

"They're great! Ariberu is helping me with the fields. And Sasuke is learning to catch fish." Tank smiled softly at mentioning his two sons.

"I'm sure Erisa would be proud of you, Tank. I know I am! Minato is teaching Naru to cook. It's quite funny really; they are both bad at cooking." She laughed a little. "I suppose, Sasuke is almost about Naru's age, right? Though I think he's older."

Nodding Tank took a sip of tea. "He's growing quite to look like Sir Sasuke Uchiha himself!" He laughed. "If it weren't fot he fact he wears such worn out clothes, he looked like a higher class. Sometims I don't think he's even my son!"

"Don't say that, Sasuke is a very lucky boy to have you and Ariberu to raise him." Kushina smiled warmly. "And Erisa wanted more than nothing to bring him into this world for all your sake's"

"Yeah." He mumbles as he took another sip of tea. "I'm just glad the higher classes are not pestering us as much as we thought they would."

"I dispise the higher class." Kushina muttered as she looked out the window. "They nearly killed Minato. If it weren't for that hateful rule then it wouldn't be like this."

The taller man sighed as he rubbed his head. "Cha at least you're happy with Minato and Naru." He grinned.

"Your right. I don't want to lose any of them." She said as she looked at him.

"Ma! We're back with milk!" A voice was heard along with the door closing. Standing up Kushina called for him. "Ah hello Cain." Minato grinned holding up a hand in front of his face.

"Hey, Minato." Tank grinned back. Catching a glance at the little blond at his friend's leg he glanced down. "Hn?"

"Oh! You have to meet Naru!" The tall blond man smiled and picked up the little blond into his arms. "Say hi Naru!"

The little blond that looked so much like Minato looked at Tank with big blue eyes that was even more blue than the father's. "Hi naru." The little one said with a shy smile.

"Ah no it's not naru Naru, his name is Tank Cain." The father corrected the little blond who stared confusingly at the older blond.

"Tan chan?"

"No...It's-"

"Haha it's okay, Minato. Naru can call me Tan chan." Tank laughed.

"You sure?" Minato asked surprised while Naru only smiled.

"I'm sure. Now Naru has to meet Ariberu and Sasuke." Tank said as he gave Naru a little cookie that was by the tea cups.

The little blond only happily ate the cookie and watched the adults talk. Oblivious to his fate.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoO

Ah sorry if it is confusing :)


End file.
